


i wake up (more awake than i've ever been before)

by PinkCanary



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, No Redeeming Social Value, OT4, Polyamory, Rey has no time for your pining, squad goals, swpolyamoryweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCanary/pseuds/PinkCanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started the day that Jessika threw herself down on the mess hall bench next to Poe and announced, <i>loudly</i> and not just a little mournfully, “You never take me to bed anymore, Dameron.”</p>
<p>(In fact, it actually started several years before this, but Rey doesn’t know this.  Not at the time, at least.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wake up (more awake than i've ever been before)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Star Wars Polyamory Week - Day Five (fave OT4). And honestly, I was mostly like WHOA I'VE NEVER WRITTEN FOURSOME SEX BEFORE. THIS IS GONNA BE FUN. :D Honestly, I have no excuse for this. None at all. 
> 
> Title is from Pluto by Sleeping at Last.

For someone who had spent all of her formative years alone, Rey had to admit that this was a surprising position to find herself. 

(That is not a complaint, just to be clear. Probably the farthest thing from a complaint, honestly.)

Jessika’s thighs are trembling, pressing up against the sides of Rey’s head, and Rey is tracing her tongue against the other woman’s clit, trying to figure out how to do _that thing_ that Poe does with his tongue, but from the other side of the equation. And honestly, the entire thing shouldn’t be quite as difficult as it’s proving to be, but she just can’t concentrate. Not when Finn has two fingers inside her, and he’s grinding his palm against her clit, and Poe is kneeling right next to her, and she can’t exactly see what he and Jessika are doing, but it sounds like they’re panting into each other’s necks. 

(Again, this is not a complaint. None of it is a problem at all. It’s just a little bit _overwhelming_ , but in the best possible way.)

*

It all started the day that Jessika threw herself down on the mess hall bench next to Poe and announced, _loudly_ and not just a little mournfully, “You never take me to bed anymore, Dameron.”

(In fact, it actually started several years before this, but Rey doesn’t know this. Not at the time, at least.)

Poe, for his part, managed to not choke on his drink. He did, however, cast a worried look in Finn and Rey’s direction, where they sat at the other side of the mess table, before tossing a friendly arm over Jessika’s shoulder. “How much have you had to drink, Pava?”

“Enough that I’d be in your lap if you were still on the market,” Jess answered, leaning slightly into Poe’s side. “But you’re not, so now I’m left to try my luck with _that lot_ ,” she said, gesturing out at the other pilots and base personnel, in various stages of drunkenness.

It takes Rey a moment to catch up, but even she doesn’t miss the loaded look that Jess sends in her direction. 

“I made a list once, with Karé and Iolo. Titled, _Reasons Why Jessika Pava Should Definitely Not Fuck Poe Dameron_ ,” she said, contemplative. "It went, 1) You’re my direct superior officer. 2) You’re a dude and I’m only tangentially into those, normally. 3) Either one of us could die at any moment and then we’d have to be extra sad about it.” She paused, and her attention turned to a ring of condensation on the table. Her finger painted through it, smearing the moisture across the table.

“But none of those things ever seemed to matter, in the end. I knew that you’d never hold it against me or treat me differently, when it came to our jobs. And even for a guy, you were a reliably good fuck, Poe,” she said, and then her attention suddenly turned back to Rey. “And that thing he does with his tongue. I’m sure you know the one I’m talking about.” And Rey could only nod, because yes, she did know that thing that Poe does with his tongue. Was well-acquainted with it and yeah, she could actually see why someone would be nostalgic about it because it is _really good_.

“Anyway,” Jess continued, “it’s a damn shame.” And then, she was standing up, wobbling slightly as she moved away from their table. "And now I've gonna go see if one of the mechanics will _service my X-wing_ , if you know what I'm saying."

And then she was gone.

Finn had a slightly gobsmacked look on his face. “You didn’t tell us that you and Pava…” he started, before trailing off and making a vaguely explicit hand gesture. 

Poe just grimaced. “Yeah. I mean, we were never serious, but sometimes we…” he paused, before repeating Finn’s gesture. “Sometimes it’s just nice to just have _someone_ , where you know that they aren’t expecting anything more, but you also know that they won’t leave you in the morning. Jess was that person for me.”

It made sense, and Finn nodded in agreement. “Relationships between stormtroopers were highly discouraged. Like, _reconditioning_ discouraged.” And he shuddered before continuing. “But they could only control biology so much, and a lot of us had... things like that. It was just...nice,” he said, repeating Poe’s word.

“But you don’t have sex with her anymore?” Rey asked, even though she already knew the answer to that question. She was more aiming at the _why_ , and Poe got it.

“Well, no. Friends with benefits only really works while you’re both single.”

It’s the answer that Rey had expected, but it still didn’t really make sense to her. “But why? Finn and I are friends with Jessika, too.”

Poe almost choked, and they had to wait for him to be able to breathe again before he answered. “It just doesn’t work that way,” he finally said, and he gave her his _precious desert orphan_ look, like she couldn’t be blamed for not understanding how this all works. 

“That’s stupid,” Rey said, decisive. Because it was stupid. Stupid to want something that was right in front of you and that the other person clearly wanted as well. She knew something (everything) about longing and loneliness and _waiting_ , and she had vowed to never wait again, when it was possible to grasp what she wants with her own two hands. “And stop looking at me like that,” she continued. “Like I don’t know any better.” At this, Poe’s expression changed, fell back into something at least slightly less indulgent, and she felt a bit placated. “I get it, and I still think it’s stupid. You like having sex with Jess, and Jess likes having sex with you. And _we_ like to have sex with you, and we’re all friends.”

Finn was nodding along with Rey’s words and he was smirking slightly, more in his eyes than anything. “She’s right. I don’t see why this has to be a problem.”

Rey felt a small measure of satisfaction when Poe didn’t have a good answer for _that_.

*

In the end, it’s Rey who had to put the suggestion on the table, as well.

She knows that they all think that it’s because she grew up alone, with no one to teach her the ways that the world works. She knows that they think that she has no tact, and no filter, and sometimes that’s a comforting mask to be able to hide behind.

But really, it’s just that the rest of them are just too chicken to do it themselves.

“We talked about it,” she says to Jessika one afternoon, quiet, as they eat their lunches together in the mess hall. Poe and Finn aren’t around -- are busy with their own jobs -- and so it seems like the least awkward time to broach the subject. Rey knows Jess just well enough to know what she wouldn’t appreciate being accosted by all three of them at once, unless she was already drunk enough not to care anymore. And _drunk_ is not how Rey wants Jess. Not for this, at least. 

Jessika’s eyebrows raise nearly into her hairline, but she’s quiet, waiting for Rey to continue.

“We decided that we wouldn’t mind if you wanted to join us, if you ever want to.” Rey pauses, realizes that this isn’t really quite the truth. “Actually, we decided that we _really_ wouldn’t mind it. It would probably be a lot of fun, actually.”

Jess is still silent for another long moment. “And just to make sure we’re all clear, when you say ‘join’ you, you mean…?”

“Sex,” Rey clarifies, before looking around quickly to make sure that no one else is paying attention. Not that it really matters, but Poe seems to be concerned about how it will all look. 

“And you and Finn…” Jess trails off, gestures vaguely.

They had discussed this, of course, and it all seems much easier than Poe and Jessika seem to think it is. 

“I’ve never been with another woman,” Rey answers truthfully, “but I’d like to see what it’s like. And Finn is usually willing to try anything that Poe and I want to try.” Which isn’t entirely the truth -- it’s hard to have the backgrounds that the three of them have, without coming out of it with more than a few hard limits. But Finn also trusts them to stay in his comfort zone, and so he is generally up for anything that they suggest. Anyway, it’s close enough to the truth, or at least as close as Rey wants to get with Jess at the moment.

But Jess is nodding, none-the-less. “This wouldn’t be the first time that Poe and I have done something like this, but it was always with other friends. Not significant others.” She pauses, and her eyes flash with something like heat when she makes eye contact with Rey, and it makes something flare low in Rey’s belly. 

“I’m up for it, if you guys are,” she finally declares, decisive.

*

Which is how they had all ended up here.

(Here, of course, being in Poe’s bed, with Jessika sitting on Rey’s face while Finn fingered her off eagerly. It’s a good place, if Rey could say so, herself. But of course, she _can’t_ , because she currently has her tongue inside of Jessika.)

It isn’t that she’s laid awake at night, wondering what it would be like to do this -- to have another woman trembling around her, the way that she does for Finn or Poe -- but after so many years of being denied even the most basic human experiences? 

Now, she wants _everything_. Everything that she can possibly have. 

She nips -- just the barest scrape of teeth against Jess’ clit -- and the other woman’s hips buck suddenly, pressing down more firmly against Rey’s face. “ _Kriff_ , Rey,” she gasps out, her voice still muffled into Poe’s skin. 

A second later, Poe’s hand is on Rey’s collarbone. Long soothing strokes that do nothing to calm the feverish feeling flowing through Rey’s veins. “Easy,” he murmurs, and when Rey opens her eyes, tilts her head just the slightest bit back, she can see that he’s pulled away from Jessika. 

“She likes it when you tease,” he says, and Jessika squawks just a little bit in protest. “She’ll deny it, but the quickest way to get her off is to make her _beg_.” 

Rey can see the glare that Jessika is directing at Poe, but also the fond way that he is looking at her in return. And so, she takes his advice. Starts mouthing gently at Jess’ folds, allowing her tongue to graze her clit with only the barest hint of pressure, and she is immediately rewarded by a deep breathy groan.

“Fuck you, Dameron,” she says, but Rey doesn’t miss the fact that she’s panting already.

“Later,” he promises. His hand moves from Rey’s collarbone down to her breast, so he can tease one nipple absently.

And honestly, none of this is really helping her concentration. Especially when Finn dips his head down, even as he slips a third finger inside her, so that his tongue can mirror Rey’s own teasing flicking over Jessika’s clit. It’s fucking torture. Jessika might like to be teased, but Rey has always been more of the _yes yes harder faster deeper please_ persuasion, and the soft touch is practically maddening, even with three fingers inside and crooked up to rub against her just right.

Rey hears the whine escape her throat. Knows that it’s hers, because Jessika is moaning and panting and rocking back and forth on Rey’s mouth, and the whine can only be her own. She’s the one who is embarrassingly desperate, and all four of them are well aware of it. She hadn’t even realized that she had closed her eyes, but they snap open again when Poe’s hand is suddenly stroking through her hair. His mouth only a fraction of an inch from her ear.

“She’s so close,” he murmurs. “She’s so close, and she’s going to come on your mouth, and then Finn will get you off.” Rey can’t help groaning helplessly, and Jessika jerks against her mouth in response. “I know you need to come,” he continues, “and you’re almost there.”

Rey is still flicking the tip of her tongue against Jessika’s clit, allowing her to grind down as needed, when she wants more pressure. But Poe is still whispering to her, his breath warm and moist in her ear. “Suck on her clit,” he commands gently. And it’s more of a suggestion than anything, but she wraps her lips around Jessika’s swollen clit anyway.

Down between her legs, Finn’s lips are suddenly encircling her clit, as well, and Rey feels the scream welling up in her throat. 

Dimly, she’s aware of Jessika’s gasps; the way she grinds down on Rey’s mouth, as she rides out her orgasm. The way that her hips falter, and she curses quietly, and Poe’s arms come up to encircle her. Holding her steady.

However, also, her entire awareness is focused on Finn’s mouth sucking hard on her clit. The barest scrape of his teeth against the sensitive bud because _oh that’s something she likes_ , and the pulse of her muscles around his fingers. Pleasure blooms white-hot, all the way up her spine, and her muscles are clenching down on Finn’s fingers, even as she feels the slight gush of fluid over his hand. 

“Woah,” Poe says. Quiet and aroused and vaguely impressed. Over top of her, Jessika is laughing, and her voice sounds breathless and shaky, even as she is swinging one leg over Rey’s face, so that she can come down on to the bed next to Rey. 

For a long moment, Rey can only lie there, trying to catch her breath. Her shoulder is pressed up against Jessika’s, and Finn’s fingers are still inside her, stroking slowly -- almost absently -- and causing little aftershocks that make her shiver. 

“Shit,” Jessika finally says. She’s still laughing quietly -- giggling in sharp puffs of air against Rey’s shoulder -- and it seems to be some sort of stress relief response, from what Rey can tell.

“You did good,” Poe says, as if he’s reading Rey’s mind. “Some people fall asleep after a good orgasm. Others cry --”

“Or cuddle insatiably,” Finn interrupts, nodding his head towards Poe with a cheeky grin.

“Or cuddle insatiably,” Poe agrees. “Jessika, here? You know you’ve done good when she's gets like this.”

And Jessika’s skin flushes a deep coral, but she just buries her face farther into Rey’s shoulder. When she speaks, her voice is slightly muffled. “When are you going to get around to shutting up and fucking me, Dameron?”

At this, Poe’s breath catches, even as Rey can see the conflicting emotions passing over his face. She knows Poe -- can tell how much he wants this, even if he feels like he _shouldn’t_. Can understand how you can have other things that you want, and still miss something else that you used to have. 

And so she gives him that nudge. Gives him her permission, even if she doesn’t feel like she should _have to_. I mean, she had her tongue inside Jessika not two minutes earlier, for kriff’s sake. She’s not sure why Poe and his dick are any different -- any _more_ \-- and why everyone seems to put more significance on that type of sex. “You should do it,” she says, in a tone that rarely garners any hesitation when she uses it. 

“Gods yes,” Finn adds, and his fingers are starting to move insistently inside Rey once again. She’s not even sure if he’s noticed that he’s doing it. 

Poe doesn’t even look like he’s fully made up his mind yet, but Jess catches his wrist and pulls him down on top of her. 

And this, kissing, this is something that they did a lot of in the awkward first few minutes before it somehow got put out there that Rey was _very eager_ to try her hand (and her mouth, clearly) at getting a girl off. Even now, Poe sinks eagerly into Jessika’s mouth, and one hand comes up to tangle in the hair at the back of her head, tilting her chin to get a better angle. 

When he eventually pulls away, just enough so that he can meet Jessika’s eyes, Rey has the perfect view of the undisguised longing on Poe’s face from her vantage point just inches away. “Just like old times?” he asks, and his lips brush against Jessika’s as he speaks. 

Jessika just murmurs, a quiet pleased assent, before pulling Poe back down to meet her.

Poe is different with Jessika than he is with Finn or Rey, in ways that Rey would find almost impossible to describe, if she was ever asked to do so. 

(She’s pretty sure that no one would ever ask, but she finds herself trying to qualify it all, anyway.)

He’s playful and considerate and affectionate with Jessika -- all qualities that Rey adores in Poe as a lover, but somehow it’s just _different_. If Poe feels like love and home and family to Rey when he slides down into her, it’s somehow distinctive from the feelings of camaraderie and familiarity that she senses between Poe and Jessika. Intimacy of a different type. No more or less important than what she and Finn feel with Poe, but just _different_.

It feels vaguely uncomfortable -- almost as if she’s intruding on something, even though she’s clearly meant to witness it. The way that Poe’s mouth turns upwards into a mischievous little smile as he lifts Jess’ leg to get a better angle. How she gasps out his name, even with a little eye roll when he grins smugly, like they know each other so well at this point that they can predict how the other will react. 

“They’re something, aren’t they?” Finn murmurs into her ear, slotting himself in behind her as she lays on the bed next to Poe and Jessika. He puts his hand on her hip, gently urging her backwards until her back is flush against his front. 

“And they can hear you,” Poe responds, breathless, as he looks up from Jessika to take in Finn and Rey’s new position. “Enjoying the show, I see,” he adds, grinning widely at them.

“Don’t let us distract you,” Rey says, but she can’t help squirming against Finn’s cock. He’s hard, probably painfully so at this point, and she can feel him twitch against her backside when she moves. Finn groans into her neck.

Despite her words, Poe _is_ distracted -- can’t help watching with rapt interest -- as Rey reaches down and behind, guiding Finn inside her with no hesitation or preamble. She’s still sensitive, swollen and soaking wet from her earlier orgasm, and Finn slides in easily. She can feel his whole body shudder against her with the sensation, and Poe’s eyes flutter closed, as if in response.

“I know they’re pretty, but you’ve kind of got something going on over here,” Jessika says, suddenly, and her words are impatient, but her smile is fond and amused. Still, she is grinding her hips upward, seeking friction against Poe’s dick, and Rey can’t miss the way that Poe’s own pelvis jerks instinctively. He drops his head down to her shoulder for a moment, grinding mindlessly against her, and Jessika sighs hungrily.

After that, it’s almost a race to the finish.

Finn’s is deep inside her, rubbing at almost the perfect angle, even if he doesn’t really have enough leverage to _thrust_ , in this position. Instead, it’s more of a slow grinding movement, and the heat steadily grows between them. Especially when Finn slips his hand down between her legs; the position is not one for precision, but the rough pad of his index finger presses down on her clit and Rey can grind up against it as she thrusts back against Finn’s dick. 

And it feels so fucking good -- Finn’s cock rubbing up against that sensitive spot inside her, and the rocking of their hips and hands are steadily pushing her towards the edge once again. 

She has to fight against the urge to close her eyes so that she can focus on just how good it feels, because also -- _also_ \-- Jessika has her legs wrapped around Poe’s hips and he’s driving into her, his hips pistoning fast and hard. And the way that Poe talks to her, a steady stream of nonsense words that Rey is well-acquainted with -- the way that Poe just can’t shut up when he’s close to coming -- but that doesn’t make it any less enthralling. All quiet gasps of her name, and soft exhalations. Utterances of how good Jessika feels and how hot Finn and Rey look together, and just _babble_ , but Rey can’t help loving it all. 

Jessika comes before Poe, but only just barely. 

She’s just as quiet as Poe is loud. She gasps out her orgasm into his shoulder, as he lets out a stream of breathless curses in a language that Rey recognizes but doesn’t yet understand. And then his head drops down to rest against her neck once again, and her hands stroke over the broad muscles of his back, and for a long moment, neither of them move. 

They’re _gorgeous_. Rey knows -- could feel, even without the Force -- that what Poe feels for Jessika is different from how he feels for her or Finn, but that doesn’t stop them from being mesmerizing. Years of training, and flying at each other’s sides, and watching each other’s backs, and yes, even fucking, just like this. All of this have molded the two into something else that Rey can’t quite even define. And she loves Poe even more for having seen this side of him. 

But, Finn’s hips are still moving and it still feels _fucking amazing_. And Rey can’t help gasping when his fingers brush against her clit with just the right pressure, and suddenly the spell is broken. Poe rolls off of Jessika, and turns on to his side facing her and Finn, so that now he can watch them.

All at once, Finn uses his free hand to grasp her hips, turning her on to her stomach. His other hand is still pinned beneath them, between her legs, but now she can really grind against it. Rocking into him, even as he uses his new freedom of movement to fuck her properly.

It only takes a few thrusts before Finn is gasping out his own orgasm, and his hips are moving erratically against her backside as he tries to fuck her through his orgasm. Trying to push her over the edge. But it doesn’t take much -- a few more focused movements of her own hips against Finn’s fingers -- before she is coming, as well. The orgasm is not as intense as her first one, almost more of a desperate release of pressure than anything else, but she can feel Finn pressed against the length of her back, and Poe’s fingers have found their way into her hair, and she feels an immense rush of satisfaction radiating from the other bodies in the bed with her that almost makes it better.

Finn rolls them back over on to their sides, his cock still inside her, although she can feel him softening and she’s going to have to get up and clean off at some point in the near future. But right now his arms are around her and she’s almost nose to nose with Jessika, and Poe is still propping himself up on one elbow so that he can stroke his hand over her and Finn -- insatiable cuddler that he is, after an orgasm -- and it all just feels _good_.

But, it doesn’t last. 

A minute later, just as Rey’s eyes are starting to slip closed, she can feel Jessika extricating herself from the middle of the cuddle pile. 

“You can stay, if you want,” Poe says, and Rey doesn’t miss the way that his voice is carefully neutral.

“Nah,” Jessika answers. “We never cuddled afterwards, Dameron.”

Rey cracks her eyes open. Can see the fond smile on Poe’s face. “We did sometimes.”

“Yeah. We did sometimes. But only when we really _needed_ it.” 

This time, Poe does laugh, and he pulls Jessika close to him for a moment, in an affectionate hug. 

“Get off me,” she says, but she’s smiling. “Go snuggle your boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“You’re awfully prickly once you’ve gotten what you want,” Poe grouses teasingly. But he lets go, moves away so that Jessika can get out of their bed.

Rey watches as Jessika gets dressed and, sure enough, soon Poe is wrapped around her from the front, and it feels _right_. But, still….

“You know that this is an open invitation. If you ever want to do this again,” Finn says, and his voice rumbles against the back of Rey’s neck when he speaks. “It was fun.”

“No complaints here,” Rey finds herself saying. And really, absolutely no complaints. She’s not _surprised_ , persay, because she wouldn’t have suggested the entire thing if she thought that it would be weird afterwards. But still, it all just feels…. _nice_.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she says, and then she’s slipping out the door without so much as a backward glance. 

And it isn’t weird, not in any way. Rey feels like maybe she should feel _something_ after watching her boyfriend have sex with another person -- someone who was not _also_ her boyfriend, as well, that is -- but all she feels is the same quiet waves of affection that she always feels for Finn and Poe when they curl together in bed like this. If anything, the sensation is magnified. More, somehow.

“Thanks,” Poe says after several long minutes, when Rey thought that maybe he had fallen asleep.

Finn snorts quietly into Rey’s hair. “It was not a hardship at all.”

And no, it really wasn’t.


End file.
